


我才不会吃醋

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *狗血*情人节贺
Series: 一发完小短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	我才不会吃醋

1  
“东海，这边——这是赫宰；赫宰，这是东海，tempus的首席设计师。”  
“您好，久仰大名了。”  
“我也是，很高兴见到您。”

没想到再次见面会是在这样情景下。

眼前这男人给他的印象还停留在酒后乱性的那晚，好在第二天他很早就离开了，并没有让对方看到他的脸，应该是不会出太大的问题。

只是他醒来后着实吓了一跳，床上男人身材和他不遑多让，下床的瞬间被抓住了手，没想到对方只是翻了个身继续睡觉。

这么想着李东海很快换上笑容，与他握手：“今后这段时间请多关照。”

时值深秋，各大品牌已经开始了来年春夏款的预备工作。

Tempus作为近年来新兴潮牌代表，挑选代言人尤为注意。

既要表现出青年的随性感，又要不失正式，加上明年新款的特殊性，便将目光放在老牌名模身上。

几经筛选，最终确定为李赫宰，对方也爽快答应了。

本身就是秀场元老的李赫宰，作为各大高奢品牌宠儿，与李东海有过几面之缘。穿着西装身材比例完美，外观深邃而冷冽，给他留下印象深刻，甚至可说李东海在这次设计时候也有参考到李赫宰的形象。因此无论是长相还是身材，都与这次主题契合无比。

错就错在，事情拍板钉钉之后，在某品牌大秀的庆功宴上，本来不胜酒力的他一时没刹住多抿了几口，清醒过来才发现竟然和某个人浑身赤裸躺在一张床上，虽然光线昏暗，他却一眼认出了李赫宰的侧脸，窗帘透出光影点点落在那线条分明的下颚，李东海吓得连衣服都来不及穿好，赶紧落荒而逃。

他一向公私分明、颇有原则，绝对不会和工作伙伴发展私人关系，但这次……

想到这里，李东海不由得用手按了按太阳穴，顺势撑住下巴。

“扣扣——”

“进来。”李东海将刘海捋顺。

助理送来了新品的广告定稿与代言人的妆发方案，李东海随手翻了几页就出现了李赫宰带着放空表情的脸部特写，他愣了下，仔细地又看了看对方的照片。

嘴巴真的很好看啊……

脑海中忽然闪过几个画面：李赫宰埋头用这性感嘴唇舔吻着自己的大腿内侧，以及……

李东海“啪”一声关上画册，将方案整个推向一边，开始考虑今晚的饭局要不要推掉。

2  
大boss在场，自然不能溜掉，不过一进包间门就感觉被锁定，转身果然对上李赫宰的眼神，可是安排的座位又在他旁边，只好过去坐下。

“嗨。”李赫宰大方打了招呼，李东海再不甘愿也只好咧嘴笑了笑：“你好。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“什……什么？？”李东海精神一时不集中，盯着对方嘴唇挪不开眼，回忆里不停闪现自己和李赫宰滚床单的画面还有对方意乱情迷的脸，对比现在的表情，实在太不正经了。

“哈哈，还能有什么，当然是定妆照啦。”李赫宰露出笑容。

“原来是这个啊……啊哈哈哈哈不，我是说，很好啊，下午的时候我已经看过了，”从裤袋里摸出手机，李东海调出几张下午拍摄的照片，“不过这一套是不是眼妆应该浓一点？可能会更性感一点。”

李赫宰把头凑过来看：“嗯，好像是。”

“还有这个，总觉得搭配上有点违和，明天？是明天吧，我今晚再修改下。”

“好啊。”

不管他说什么，李赫宰都笑眯眯的，丝毫没有异样表情，应该没有发现那天一夜情的对象是自己吧？

这么想着，李东海终于放下戒心，和周围人交流起来。

正常情况下饭局结束后应该打车回家，洗完澡再修改下配色方案，然后好好睡一觉。

但是当他清醒过来的时候，发现自己又被李赫宰侧压在沙发上抬起一条腿正在进行时，表情性感到不行，李东海叫了一声，把人重重往后推。

“我靠？！！！！”赶紧坐起身，“你怎么又把我往床上带啊！”

李赫宰也被吓到了，一脸懵逼：“宝贝，这是你家啊，你带我过来的……”

“是吗？？”

闻言慢慢回想起晚上断断续续的片段……被别人敬了几杯酒，之后越喝越多，有不喜欢的人过来……他往后退佯装靠在李赫宰身上，两人一起离开时周围人的窃窃私语……挫败地用双手捂住头。

“东海……”李赫宰抱了过来，顺着他脖子线条往下亲，边含糊不清道，“你不喜欢我吗……”

李东海欲哭无泪：“不是不喜欢，我从来不和共事的人上床啊……”

李赫宰的吻逐渐移到他的喉结，将李东海的双手牵住让他无法抗拒，李东海摸着手下触感颇好的胸部肌肉，不由自主地开始回应他的吻。

“现在把我推开，你会后悔吗……”李赫宰稍微移开一点，直视对方双眼。

想了下，李东海咽了咽口水，双手环上面前人的脖颈，闭眼送上了自己的唇。

算了，死就死吧。

3  
“很好，现在这个表情很棒。”

“头稍微仰一点，很好，很好，保持——”

李赫宰抬手时不小心带到了头发，翘起一撮，摄影师示意一下，造型团队立刻动作起来。刚好换另一身造型，高级定制衣衫上身，设计师亲自上前帮忙打理出心中所想。

搓了点发蜡在掌心揉开，把“作品”的额发揉乱，面对面时李赫宰突然舔了舔唇，伸手点了点他的腰，李东海腰一酸，差点软下来。

“干嘛？！”用气音小声道，他不敢大声，怕被人听见。

“腰还痛吗？”李赫宰眨了眨眼睛。

“还说呢，要不是你昨天硬要……”

拍摄时装周宣传照期间几乎天天见面，每天跟打仗似的，一天下来累得不行，偏偏小狼狗精力旺盛，将进门一没外人就要搂搂抱抱，李东海明令禁止工作期间肢体接触，说是要避嫌。

“这么麻烦。”

李赫宰自在惯了，他性格我行我素，惯不爱看别人脸色。

偏偏圈子里就吃这一套，有的是人附和他，换成其他人恨不能24小时和他绑在一起，但李东海却不，能装得跟不认识他似的。

床上全都好说，床下公事公办。休息期间撑着下巴看另外一头李东海和工作人员们有说有笑，李赫宰使劲叹了一口气。

“唉……”

这家伙真帅啊，但是心里没个数，老是不自觉往外散发荷尔蒙，被他搭过话总是会露出点幸福表情，就像刚刚被李东海帮忙接水的化妆师，脸上带笑心里不知在想什么。

喂喂喂，他是我的好吗？

既不能宣誓主权，也不能做标记，接吻时不能太多用力免得在脖子上留下痕迹，这哪是谈恋爱？明明就当他是个24K炮友。

李赫宰没意思地扯着帽子上的穗子，波希米亚风吊坠快被他薅秃，等反应过来立马把帽子放回原位私下查看假装无事发生。大概他视线中怨念太明显，李东海眼睛朝这边瞟了下和他对上，立刻又收回去。

“怎么这样……”他轻声抱怨，但下一秒李东海又投来的眼神让他立马笑出8颗牙齿。

李赫宰大喇喇走过去，在李东海吃惊的眼神中环住他肩膀猛地把头往人身上凑。

“头发乱了，麻烦大设计师再帮我弄弄呗。”

啧，吃醋的滋味，真不好受。

4  
【今晚有空吗？好久不见了。】

手机里传来简讯，不知道是什么时候加的好友，名字就对不上号。

冬天已经过去一半，马上就快到时装周，正是忙得不可开交的时候，李东海随便回了个叉的表情过去，继续监制场馆设计。

和李赫宰维持不尴不尬的关系也已几个月，好像变得越来越依赖他。不得不说李赫宰是真的粘人，三天两头地撒娇赖上门，让他无暇去顾其他约会。

又会做饭又会打扫，还会照顾人，跟他心中的居家男形象一模一样，实在很难从冷淡的外表看出他的性格啊。

偷偷拍过一张对方折衣服的背影穿上sns，被起哄问是什么关系，他没回复，李赫宰在沙发背后偷看到，嘟嘴捏他下巴讨一个吻。

不过这也挺萌的。

即使每天手机里的通讯都要爆掉，但只要一回家手机就会被没收，根本没法回讯息，那家伙还美其名曰“影响休息”，大概已经被好些以前的同伴拉黑了吧。

笑了笑，把手机揣回口袋，继续接咖啡，却听到走廊传来叽叽喳喳声。

“听说了吗？李赫宰那个事。”

一听到这名字李东海耳朵变得敏感。

“什么？”

“就是和那个演员XXX的事啊，听说两人打得火热呢。”

“真的吗，我还以为他和东……”

“啊！总监好！”

躲在休息间偷听被撞破，李东海没说话，沉默着从她们旁边走过，留下两人面面相觑。

5  
虽然从来没去过李赫宰在首尔的家，不过李东海也知道地址，直到车稳当停在停车场，他还在懊悔自己的冲动。

都是成年人了，为什么要干这种收拾对方东西找上门来的幼稚行为？

不过仔细想想，李赫宰最近确实来的比较少了，也不像之前那样爱黏他，虽说两人确实没什么关系，他无从批判，但这算什么，用完了就扔吗？

按照之前李赫宰发的地址顺利做好登记上楼，还没走到对应的公寓就听到门内传来欢快的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个怎么样，你喜欢吗！”李赫宰的声音，接着一个男人在回答些什么，却含糊到听不清了。

心里堵得慌，不知道该不该打扰他们，但看看手上提的东西，李东海还是敲响了门。

“等等，诶，什么人……”

那声音由远及近，接着门打开了，李赫宰充满诧异的脸出现在眼前，旋即又带着惊喜道：“东海！”

正要开口，一个只围着浴巾的男人突然从李赫宰身后出现，好奇问道：“谁啊赫宰？”

“呃……”

李东海只觉得脑子都要炸开了，来不及想其他的，一把将手里的包往前一推怼到李赫宰胸口，丢下一句“还给你”就跑向电梯，没有理会身后呼喊他名字的声音，快速按着电梯键。

坐到车里时眼泪终于忍不住，本来他就泪腺发达，此刻泪水更是止都止不住。咬紧牙关，使劲掐着自己的手将眼泪憋回去，见李赫宰追了过来，马上发动汽车、方向盘一扫开了出去。

男子汉大丈夫，失恋算什么。他边开边用袖口擦掉溢出的眼泪。何况这还只是他一厢情愿。

6  
回家的路上电话一直响个不停，索性把手机关掉，反正明后天休假，连着加班这么久不会有人来烦他。

车子开出来吹了会儿风，整个人也清醒了不少，沿着大路一直开到汉江边上，东海下车又坐了会儿，感觉情绪也收拾得差不多了，便驾车返回。

当然不是去平时的住所，而是去了另一栋较近的公寓。

回去的话，看到一起待过的地方触景生情，说不定会更生气，更何况，万一李赫宰在那里等着的呢？

这种事情也不是没发生过，只不过以往都是他做渣男，被别人哭哭啼啼找上门要说法，没想到风水轮流转，早晚有一天报应在自己身上。

所以说就不要和工作伙伴发生关系啊！

这个原则坚持了那么久，好不容易打破了，却只能更加证明原则的正确性。

李东海解下领带丢在沙发上，从酒架取下一瓶红酒，开酒时又想起自己就是因为喝多了误事，抿了抿唇，把整瓶都丢进垃圾桶里。

7  
待小公寓里窝了两天，累了就睡觉，饿了点外卖吃，最终没忍住开了酒，借着酒劲打开了手机。

李赫宰果然快打爆他的电话，视频也发了无数个，工作上的事情倒是没有特别紧急的，只是助理也给他发了许多信息。

无非就是让他开机之后联系，自己并没有给李赫宰泄露他的行踪等等……应该是猜到他躲这里来了吧，东海给助理回复了个表情符号，很快助理来了电话。

“喂？”

“东海哥，你快救救我吧——”助理的惨叫声出现在电话那头，“李赫宰去你家蹲了一晚上，然后天天守着我，你再不接电话我真的要被逼疯了啊啊啊啊啊！诶，别抢——”

电话很快换了个人，低沉的声音传来：“东海！你在哪里！”

“……”

“你为什么把我的东西送过来就这么走了？我真的搞不懂。”

“搞不懂就别懂了，大家各自安好吧。”

“你……你怎么能这么说，为什么？总要给我个说法。”

“是什么你自己不清楚吗？”

“我是真的一头雾水……”

想了两天也想通了，未免他再骚扰无关的人，李东海淡淡开口道：“你去我家吧，我等你。”

回去的路上堵了会儿车，到的时候李赫宰已经蹲在家门口了，像只小狗狗一样表情无助，见他来，一言不发站起身，等李东海打开门才抓住他的手腕。

“为什么不说话……”李赫宰的脸色很不好，好像熬了几天夜，但李东海的表情也没好到哪儿去。

“你忘在这里的东西我之前已经全部打包好了，我们也没什么好说的。”

放下包，从直饮机接了杯水，感觉李赫宰从背后抱了过来。

“你要跟我分手吗？”

拥抱的手臂越来越紧，李东海用劲挣脱他，转过身直视他道：“分手？还说不上吧，毕竟也没有谈恋爱。

“只是身体上很合得来，现在也只是不想再和你上床了……姆……”

被李赫宰突然发力按压在墙上强吻，李东海使劲挣了几下没有挣脱，整个人放松下来任他施为。

他年龄小几岁，幼犬般舔吻李东海嘴唇，想把舌头似往常一样喂进去交缠，被对方牙关紧闭挡住，没多久便尝到了嘴角泪水苦涩的味道。

“不要分手，不要……”李赫宰眼泪顺着脸颊一滴接一滴的流，见李东海也不反抗，便整个人靠在他身上，把头埋在他肩头，断断续续道，“我喜欢你的啊，东海……”

喜欢？

“算了吧李赫宰。你都有……你都找别人了，再说这话不觉得假吗？”

那天围着浴巾的男人形象在李东海脑海中挥之不去，本想出言讽刺几句，没想到李赫宰变得更加迷惑：“谁？我只有你啊！”

“你还敢这么说。”

“这是实话啊！”

“哼，那天在你家里的那个男人？”

“谁……你说庆元哥？他是我的好朋友啊！”

什么……

“最近不是说你和某演员关系不一般吗！徐庆元？”

李赫宰难以置信道：“难道你是因为这个事情在生气？”

又自己笑了下，抱着李东海一副松了口气的表情：“他真的只是我的朋友，而且庆元哥最近准备求婚了，拜托我帮他出谋策划，那天在你之前他刚到我家，说是跑了一天流了很多汗，所以在我家冲了澡。”

“什么？”李东海也不可理喻，“那你为什么不早告诉我？！”

“我说了啊，可是你不接电话也不回家，对了——你不会是去找其他人了吧TT”

刚刚太紧张，李赫宰把下巴架在人颈窝，仍不忘控诉。李东海心虚驮着大型动物到沙发坐好，顾左右而言他：“我、我才不会为这种事生气呢！”却被李赫宰一把拉到腿上坐下。

“我的天，我以为你真的不要我了，以为你要丢下我了TT想说我这么好，你到哪里去找比我好的。”

“别说了！”李东海开始害羞，“还不是你让我误会的！”

“好好好，是我的错，”李赫宰抓住东海的手，放在嘴边亲了一下，“那东海不吃醋了吧？”

“我会吃醋？本来也没生气，只是休个假而已。”死鸭子嘴硬。

“那你下次还会吃醋吗？”

“干嘛啊……”

“东海吃醋实在太可爱啦！！！”搂住他的腰，李赫宰往前挪了点，小狗似的在他胸口磨蹭。

“都是我的错，让东海把我睡的舒舒服服，我找不到比你更好的了，你不要我我可怎么办？”李赫宰作势露出泫然欲泣的浮夸表情，演技太夸张，让李东海噗地笑出声。

“够了啊，你再说我真的会……把你……”剩下的话已经说不出口，被对方堵在了嘴里，李东海闭眼享受了会儿李赫宰的高超吻技，突然想起了什么，把他推开道：“你小子是有预谋的吧，第一次也是？”

李赫宰毫不避讳，眨了下眼睛道：“我很早前就知道你了，不过一直没机会认识，那天大好机会当然不能放过啦。”

果然，为什么偏偏两次喝醉都栽在这家伙手里，之前就觉得奇怪，原来是早就被他盯上了。

“拜托……跟我交往吧，东海，我不想再吃飞醋了。”小狼狗钻进他怀里使劲拱，好像不答应就不会放开似的，耍赖技术一流。

李东海看着李赫宰，忽然觉得什么也不用再说，只揪着他的衣领将他拉向自己。

谈恋爱而已，男子汉大丈夫……不对，既然他要谈，那便谈就是了，至少能光明正大提出质疑。

“你刚刚问我是不是吃醋……”

“嗯？”

“我酸的不行。”

他手指插进他的发间微微用力插进他的发间，再也没有保留。至于原则这东西，大概已经被全部忘掉。

8  
Tempus众工作人员收到了“禁止在公共场合议论他人隐私！”的加红加粗群消息。

第二天到公司后彼此交流、议论纷纷，只有深知内情的助理看到一起来场馆的两人后，开始为自己的未来担忧……

李东海朝她笑笑，手在颈项间做了个抹脖子的动作，被李赫宰看到，马上拉下来抱进自己怀里。

完了，助理两眼一抹黑。

时装周“潜规则”传闻即将愈演愈烈。

：）


End file.
